Andrew Vela
I've created this post today because I felt like my story needed to be shared with the world. On April 11, 2006, I woke up in an apartment with no memory of my life, or who I was. Unsure of what to do, I explored the apartment to become familiar with my surroundings. The apartment seemed average, a TV, a couch, a chair, a bed, etc. the only thing that seemed out of the ordinary was in the kitchen. Lying on the kitchen table was a note and an orange elixir. The note read "ANDREW VELA", and underneath read "DRINK THIS", and had an arrow pointing to where the elixir lay. In my ignorance, I proceeded to drink the elixir. At first I felt nothing, but then suddenly I felt dizzy, and I soon found myself on the ground, unconscious. I awoke at what appeared to be night, but this time, with very clear memories of my past. I am Andrew Vela, twenty four years old, and male. My mother is Kasia Vela, fifty one years old, living in Pensacola, Florida. My best friends are Matt Kyrsko and Shelbee Goodale, I've known them both since I was a child. This is my apartment, I own a green mini van, and I don't leave the house often because I'm very shy and anti-social, and I really have no place to go. I lived by these memories for years. Very recently though, on my birthday, I found out that all of these memories that I had lived by for seven years, were false. My mom, Shelbee, Matt, and I were all together at my apartment, and we were celebrating my birthday. They all got me little cheap gifts, and my mom baked me a chocolate cake. I was having a blast, but that was all about to end soon. After we finished eating cake, and I finished unwrapping all of my gifts, they gathered around the kitchen table where I was sitting, and said that it was time for them to tell me "the truth". I was confused at first, but then they began to explain. Apparently, they're not actually my friends and family, but that they are victims of a creature that has been apparently stalking me since I was a child. They explained that it wanted to convert me, and make me become a follower of it, and that a person named "The Narrator" is the one who's responsible for doing so. "The Narrator" is a follower of the creature, and apparently is the one responsible for my false memories. They began to go on and explain that he took my memories from me when I was seven years old, and had contained me until I was twenty four years old. When I was contained, "The Narrator" apparently tried converting me, but gave up, so that's why he gave me those memories. After they finished explaining, they handed me an elixir, similar to the one that I drank seven years ago. They told me to drink it. I was very hesitant at first, but then I finally gave in. Similar to before, I didn't feel anything at first, but then I felt dizzy, and then passed out. When I awoke, Kasia, Matt, and Shelbee were gone. Along with them being gone, I had all of my memories from the time I was born, to the day "The Narrator" abducted me. Since my birthday, I've had no contact with Matt, Kasia, or Shelbee, and some strange phenomenon has also been occurring since then. Doors are opening and closing by themselves, lights turn on and off, and I've been hearing whispering voices throughout my apartment. I tried ignoring it at first, but it's happening very frequent now, and I am now worried that my childhood tormentor is back, and intends to kill me. Category:Beings